Fool In The Rain
by Mystical Light
Summary: Season 6. Dean and Castiel need to go undercover to stop a ghost from attacking couples. TW for words against homosexual male relationships. Destiel. Part 6: Happy Face On hold - sorry
1. Part 1 Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural - it is owned by others and I am making no money for having written this.

Trigger warning for words against homosexual men.

This takes place halfway through season 6, so after Sam has his soul back. Enjoy the UST.

* * *

Groaning, Sam closed his laptop and looked across the table at his brother and shook his head. Dean, oblivious to his brother's bitchface, was on the other end of said table making his way through a lukewarm meatball sub sandwich. When he stopped to take a drink, he realized his brother was staring in his direction but looking as though he wasn't seeing anything at all.

"Sam - you okay?"

"What?" Sam asked, startled.

"You sorta drifted off – it's not the wall is it?"

"No, it's, um, still there."

Dean hummed in relief. "Good. Did you figure out the connection between the vics?"

"I think so..."

"And?" Dean asked through a mouthful of food.

Sam frowned and definitely couldn't meet his brother's eye. Evasively he said, "We'll have to draw it out ourselves…"

Knowing that tone of voice, Dean slowly put down his sandwich and wiped his mouth. "What's the catch?"

Sam looked at him and sighed.

* * *

It was a quarter after eight at night and for the third time in the last two minutes Dean looked down at his watch. Maybe Sam hadn't been able to reach him. Maybe he was in the middle of a fight and couldn't get away. Maybe...

"Dean?"

Dean turned and not even two inches away was Castiel, breathing against his neck.

"Jesus Cas - not so close!"

"Apologies," the angel said, taking two steps back.

"No," Dean said, rubbing the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "it's my fault." He looked into Cas' eyes and asked, "Sam tell you the plan?"

"Yes," Castiel said simply.

"Well, okay then - we should go."

Castiel nodded and moved to walk by Dean's side as they stepped into a busy park. Nothing happened immediately but of course neither of them expected anything either. And then Dean took Cas' hand in his, let go as if unsure, and took it again. Hesitant, Castiel looked down at their entwined hands and then up at Dean's face but his expression was completely closed off so he was unable to ask if this was the right way to do it.

They soon came upon a hot dog cart and immediately Dean abandoned Castiel and the angel watched as his companion spoke briefly with proprietor and returned with two tubes of meat covered by warm buns, one tube of which was covered in an assortment of colors ranging from red ketchup to neon green relish.

"I didn't know if you wanted any toppings. Sorry," Dean said handing the unsoiled hot dog to him.

"Can I…?" Castiel asked, pointing back at the cart.

"Yeah," Dean said over his shoulder, "I don't think he'll mind."

While Dean began stuffing his food into his mouth as a distraction, Castiel walked back to the cart and squeezed a small amount of ketchup and then mustard on his hot dog and began eating too. While eating as they walked, they came upon an empty wooden bench and took seats so they could try to eat without dirtying their clothes. Dean finished his before Castiel and asked if he'd liked it.

"Yes, it was rather delicious especially after adding the sauces."

Dean noticed that Castiel had a smear of mustard against his cheek and, since his napkins were all greasy, he licked his thumb and wiped it away himself. After that, as Castiel put a hand to his cheek feeling the spot Dean touched, Dean smacked both of his knees and got to his feet saying,

"We should keep walking. Ghost doesn't show up till late."

Dean grabbed Castiel's hand and pulled him up off of the bench and didn't let go as they walked away.

* * *

It was after ten o'clock and the ghost still hadn't shown himself but Dean didn't really mind at the moment as he was now busy enjoying a chocolate ice cream cone. They were sitting on a bench again and Castiel was currently having an intense staring contest with his own scoop of vanilla with sprinkles on a sugar cone.

"Better eat that before it melts."

"In a minute."

After falling into uncomfortable silence, between his licks Dean said, "I don't know man, I don't think he's gonna show."

"Perhaps," Castiel said, watching the white liquid drip on his hand, "Perhaps we're not doing this right."

"What do you mean?" Dean asked, taking a big bite out of his cone.

"I believe that the ghost is not coming because we are going about this the wrong way."

Dean did a double taking, looking at Castiel to see if he was being serious. Of course he was serious. Castiel couldn't tell a joke even if it was originally in his native tongue.

"All right," Dean said, turning to face Cas fully, "what do you _propose_ we do?"

"Finish your ice cream, Dean," Castiel said, getting up and licking his own cone.

"Where're you going? Cas?"

Without getting an answer (typical) Dean went after him. Castiel led the way to a more secluded area where the entire night sky was basically laid out above them and there were no street lights to destroy the view. The angel dropped his unfinished cone into a nearby trash bin and walked into a bare patch of grass, Dean following closely behind. Castiel finally stopped where the sky was perfectly visible without trees and sat down cross legged, patting the empty space next to him.

"You want me to come and sit by you?" Dean asked, crossing his arms.

"Yes, I would like to tell you something."

Castiel patted the ground again and, skeptically, Dean sat next to him.

"What is it?"

"Look up at the sky, Dean," Castiel practically whispered.

Dean did as asked and stared up at the moon (shaped as a crescent) and the tiny pinpricks of stars dotting the horizon as far as the eye could see.

"On the second day, my Father may have created the sky, but it was on the fourth he created the day and the night. Look here," Castiel said pointing.

Dean's eyes found a spot where a particularly large cluster of stars stood out.

"What about it?"

"I am personally responsible for that particular constellation."

Dean did another double take. Castiel, a troublemaker? Straight-laced holy tax accountant dude?

"What? Why?"

"Balthazar talked me into it. I was going to stop after five or six but…I wanted the sky to be _beautiful_. Dean, if you could only see those stars up close. The colors they emanate..."

Dean looked at Castiel, who was still looking up, as if he was seeing him, truly, for the first time. Not exactly sure what he was doing but moving slowly, Dean reached out his arm and gripped Cas around the shoulder and he pulled him closer. Castiel sighed outward and laid his head against Dean's shoulder.

"What else can you tell me about them?"

Castiel swallowed and pointed each star out using the names he had given the stars rather than the ones scientists used when they were "discovered".

* * *

Dean didn't remember falling asleep but Cas' voice had somehow comforted him enough and he woke to see his friend exactly where he left him except he was sans trench coat.

"Cas," Dean asked groggily, "what time is it?"

"One o'clock."

"Damn it," Dean said, sitting up and making the trench coat blanket that had been covering him fall to the ground. "Why didn't the ghost show up?"

"Maybe we are still not doing this the correct way," Castiel said turning to Dean.

"Well then what the hell are we supposed to do! We had dinner together, we had dessert. Hell, I even held your hand and we looked at the stars like we're a couple of goo-goo eyed teenagers! What else could we possibly…?" Dean began to say before he was cut off by Cas' lips touching his own.

Too _fast_. Too _much_. Too.._.oh, hell, screw it_

Dean reached out his hand and placed it against the back of Cas' head, deepening the kiss and Cas reciprocated by wrapping his hand around Dean's waist. Somehow Dean ended up with his back on the ground and Castiel leaning over him, looking down at him through half-lidded, lust-filled eyes. And he _liked it_.

**"Sinners! Faggots!"**

Both human and angel looked to their left or right and saw, illuminated in the moonlight, a translucent man-figure staring daggers at the two of them and holding rather large axe above his head.

"**Fairies! "**

He ran forward and brought the axe down so close that Dean needed to roll both he and Cas away before they were sliced in half like they were in a cheap magic show.

"Holy crap," Dean exclaimed as he stumbled to his feet.

The ghost teleported itself to stand right in front of him, holding their axe above Dean's head, ready to bring it down on him. Dean prepared himself to jump away from the weapon when the ghost howled in pain. Castiel stood with his hand outstretched through the ghost's back, lighting it up from the inside and outward. It exploded into wisps of smoke which gave Dean cause to cough until he felt a hand against his back.

"Are you all right?"

"'m fine. Fine Cas, thanks."

"We are finished here. I will return you to your motel," Castiel said, looking around to make sure no one was around to watch them vanish.

He reached out two fingers to transport Dean away when Dean grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

"No," Dean said quickly, "Not yet."

Slowly Dean let Castiel go and he stared back at Dean in utter confusion.

"Is something the matter, Dean?"

_Yes! _

"No, no Cas - well...kind of."

Dean turned in a half circle and spotted a nearby bench that he walked towards. After a second, Castiel followed and the two of them sat down on it at the same time. Dean didn't exactly know where to start. He put his hands up and around the back of the seat but, after noticing that his hand was precariously close to Castiel's shoulder, put them back down on his lap.

"Look Cas - about what we just did..."

"What did we do, Dean?"

"That, that kiss..."

"I do not recall a kiss."

Dean looked up at that and asked, "Huh?"

"As I recall," Castiel said seriously, looking Dean in the eye, "we were only sitting staring up at the stars, very close to each other, when the ghost appeared and attacked. Tonight we shared a meal, some conversation and (here he sighed) sent a ghost away before it could attack any more homosexual couples which entered the park, after dark."

Blue meeting jade, Dean nodded and slowly Castiel did the same.

"All right," Dean said, standing up.

Castiel reached two hands to touch Dean's forehead again and again Dean quickly stopped him - with another kiss. Castiel, taken by surprise, ghosted his hand against Dean's shoulder and eventually put it down at his side. The kiss was fast and Castiel opened his eyes and moved his hand to caress Dean's cheek before deciding against it and sending the human away, back to where he was staying with his brother for the night.

After taking a quick look up at the sky, Castiel walked to retrieve his fallen coat and put it back on. He adjusted the lapels and the belt and vanished leaving behind only two sets of footprints in the grass, beside two backside indentations, sitting side by side.

* * *

Hope you liked it. Thank you very much for reading to the end. Let me know what you think.


	2. Part 2 Shower

Disclaimer: Still do not own Supernatural

Okay, so I'm sure a lot of you were left hanging after I first posted this because it ended, well, pretty sadly. So I decided to continue it. And I feel it ends a bit better this time. I hope you enjoy it. Actually, I'm thinking about continuing this long term but we'll see how things go here. Enjoy.

* * *

It had been a week since Dean and Castiel stopped the very homophobic, very homicidal ghost and the Winchesters were already neck deep in their next case. Sam was busily typing away at his laptop, searching for information about the thing they were hunting (it looked like another skinwalker - not that he really remembered the last case involving them) when his gaze drifted across the room landing squarely on his brother.

Dean was currently having a staring contest with the wall across from him and appeared to be losing. Sam knew his brother was having a hard time sleeping these last few nights but he didn't really have a very clear answer as to why. There wasn't any sort of anniversary coming up and this case was just something run of the mill. Hardly anything to lose sleep over.

"Dean? Dean." Sam called, trying to get his attention.

After a second of nothing, his brother finally turned. "What?"

Trying to sound nonchalant, Sam asked, "Think you can go get us some dinner?"

Dean blankly stared at his brother before letting his mask of annoyance fall into place and groaning. "Go get dinner - like suddenly you have no legs."

"I have legs but they're busy sitting with the rest of me here researching. Unless you want to stare at the computer for a few hours without looking up Busty Asian Beauties..."

"Ugh, I can feel my brain shutting down from boredom already. I'm going. I'm going."

Dean was out the door without another word and after he was gone, Sam shut down his computer, got out his cell phone and dialed the local cops for more information.

* * *

Dean was exiting the nearest decent Chinese food place when someone hurrying in almost crashed into him.

"Watch where you're -" he began to say but the guy was two inches shorter than him and wearing something tan.

"Watch it buddy!" the guy said and belatedly Dean realized that this guy was wearing a tan polo shirt, khaki shorts and had blonde hair.

The illusion was gone in a second.

"Sorry," Dean said, shaking his head back and forth as he practically ran to his car and got inside.

He sat behind the wheel and rubbed his forehead, looking at himself in the rearview mirror. Get a hold of yourself Dean, he told himself. Dean gave himself a nod, turned the ignition and then turned on the radio.

_"I'm all outta love. I'm so lost without you..." _

"Damn it," Dean murmured, forcing in a Metallica cassette and reversing the car.

* * *

_He was in the park again, sitting next to Castiel. The angel was leaning forward with his elbows against his knees and he was giving the same speech all over again._

_"Tonight we shared a meal, some conversation and sent a ghost away before it could attack any more homosexual couples which entered the park, after dark." _

_Dean knew that he shouldn't say anything at all - that he should just accept the lie...but he couldn't. Not anymore. _

_"No Cas - we kissed. We had a friggin' date and..." _

_Castiel's bright blue eyes looked into Dean's questioningly. _

_"And what, Dean?"_

"And I liked it."

"Liked what?"

Dean opened his eyes and on the other bed sat his brother, tying his bootlaces and already dressed for the day ahead. Saying the first word that came to his head, Dean said (like it was no big deal), "Pie."

Sam rolled his eyes at his idiot brother and grabbed the room keys and car keys saying he was getting breakfast.

"Hey, um, maybe you should check back in with that sheriff's office. Make sure there weren't any other attacks last night."

"Right," Sam says back and disappears out the main door.

Dean lies back for a few seconds before jumping up and out of the bed, running to the bathroom to relieve himself. After he finishes with that business, he gets undressed and just steps into the shower and closes the curtain when he hears someone walking in the main room.

Assuming its Sam already, Dean turns on the water and is thankful it's warm rather than the cold that he is so used to. He's just soaping up his body when he hears the bathroom door open.

"You'd better not be here to use the toilet Sam," Dean says just as the shower curtain is pulled open.

Dean turns and looks and there stands Castiel, not exactly looking shell-shocked at seeing Dean completely naked but not making any move to leave either. The two have a stare off before Dean blinks.

"Cas, what're you doing here?"

Frowning, Castiel said, "I...I...I wanted to see you."

"Okay," Dean said trying to remain calm but his voice rising an octave anyway, "well, _right now_ you're seeing _way_ too much of me."

Castiel looked to the floor. "I suppose I am."

Now through clenched teeth, Dean said, "Would you mind rectifying that, Cas?"

"Very well," the stoic angel said after a seconds pause.

However, instead of closing the curtain and leaving the room, Castiel began removing his trench coat. And then his suit jacket.

And his shirt.

His pants.

Dean would've closed the curtain himself if he wasn't so mesmerized by Castiel undressing right in front of him. And damn if he didn't look...hot. Hot? Really? Dean 'Warrior Man' Winchester was thinking that his best and really only guy friend was hot?

Well, technically he wasn't exactly a guy because angels were genderless, right? Except his vessel definitely wasn't.

When finally the socks were gone, Castiel stepped into the tub and closed the curtain himself as the now tepid water continued to trickle down on both of them. Castiel looked at the showerhead and then touched it.

Immediately the water warmed up and Dean let out a long held sigh of relief. "All right Cas - let's talk."

"Very well."

Damn the acoustics in this shower were awesome. It made Cas' voice sound extra...sexy? Wait, what? Dean immediately looked away from Cas'..."Cas you are in my shower."

"Yes."

_"My shower."_

Looking at Dean as though he was a few marbles short, Castiel answered, "I am aware."

"Then answer me _why_ are you _in_ my shower _with me_?"

Walking closer and not staring anywhere but at Dean's face, Castiel made Dean walk backwards until his back was against the wall and he had nowhere else to go but forward. Neither one of them could think of anything to say at the moment.

"The water's pretty warm," Dean commented.

"Yes - is that all right?"

"S'not bad," Dean said, shrugging.

Castiel reached out his hand and Dean flinched and closed his eyes. A second later he felt some kind of cloth against his upper body and belatedly realized that Cas was using the washcloth and wiping the soap off of him with .strokes.

After blinking, Dean's eyes gently drifted shut as, against his will, he began to relax. It was a nice feeling. Soothing. He sighed as Cas removed the cloth for a second and replaced it on Dean's –

"Whoa!" Dean exclaimed, opening his eyes and banging his back against the tile.

"I'm sorry. Sorry," Castiel said, stepping back and throwing down the cloth.

"Give a guy a little warning next time," Dean said.

Wait, next time?

He stepped back under the running water and allowed it to remove whatever soap remained before turning back to Cas.

"I'm not...ready for that yet, Cas. Okay?"

"Very well," Castiel said before pulling Dean's head down to him and kissing him. It was exactly like Dean remembered. Better, actually.

Slowly Castiel pulled away and turned his head. "Your brother is back."

"What? Damn it." Damn cockblocker.

"Dean," Sam shouted through the door, "you still in there?"

"No, I fell and died and this is my ghost yelling at you. Give me a minute!"

"Whatever. Just hurry; your breakfast'll get cold."

"Bitch!"

"Jerk!"

Not wasting any time, Dean used one hand behind his back to close the shower and gave Castiel several kisses starting from his cheek, down his neck and stopping on his chest causing the poor, inexperienced angel to moan in pleasure. Loudly.

"What the hell was that?" Sam asked.

"It was none of your damn business."

"Whatever - thought you had a bear or an actual ghost in there with you or something."

"Huh?" Dean asked just as the naked Castiel vanished.

"Well, bye to you too," Dean said as he pulled open the curtain and realized that Cas' clothes were also gone and on the fogged up mirror there was a drawing with a heart and a flame with Dean's name written inside of it.

Smirking despite himself, Dean looked to the ceiling before wiping away the evidence with his hand and grabbing the towel to dry himself off.

* * *

I'm open to suggestions of continuing this and their growing relationship. But I will not write a sex scene (I just can't write one to save my life) However, if you'd like to see Cas and Dean dating and maybe doing a couple of little naughty things - I'll write some more. I thank you once again for reading. Have a good week.


	3. Part 3 Kisses

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural, nor do I own any of the candies mentioned in this chapter. That's Hershey's department (and Mars too I think)

Here's the next part you guys - so sweet, you might lose some teeth along the way. ;) Enjoy!

* * *

Sam could tell something was off about his brother from the moment he pulled the Impala out of the parking lot of their motel.

"You're in a really good mood tonight," Sam commented as he checked the weather app on his phone.

"Am I?" Dean asked, turning to him and smiling. He shrugged nonchalantly and continued driving. And the radio wasn't even on. Dean always turned on the radio to drown out his brother's voice, especially when he was happy for no reason.

Oh yes, something was definitely wrong with Dean.

* * *

The plan was a simple one - Dean would drop his brother off at a nightclub where some creature was making girls disappear and wait for him to come back with any information. All in all, this would only last about two, maybe three hours tops. Dean also promised Sam he'd work on researching information about stopping Eve from creating more monsters but he could only keep himself amused with old, monolithic books for so long.

It lasted about ten minutes before Dean put the book in the back behind his brother's seat and reached under his own seat to grab from his secret stash of stakeout supplies. Earlier in the day, he'd placed under there a bag of M&Ms and the latest issue of Playboy - for the reading material of course. He was busy examining the 'too attractive for her body to not be augmented' centerfold when the sound of rushing wings in the backseat had him spinning around and tossing his precious candy all over Sam's seat.

Castiel tilted his head, examining the centerfold before intoning, "Those breasts are surgically enhanced - she has scarring visible just there." He pointed out the minute scar that photoshopping forgot and that was enough weirdness to drop Dean back into the moment.

"Cas, what the hell? I thought you were busy with the war upstairs?"

"I left someone else in charge of this battle - is this what pleases you?" Castiel asked, plucking the magazine from Dean's hands and flipping through it.

"Um, sort of."

Dean watched as Castiel stared at a few pages longer than others and then gently laid the magazine on the seat beside him. "Where is Sam?"

"We're kinda working a case. He's checking out stuff inside and I'm supposed to be researching Eve."

"Yes, I can see that," Castiel said, looking down at the seat with the magazine again.

They fell into an awkward silence and suddenly Castiel was sitting next to him, nearly giving Dean a heart attack.

"Gah, I hate when you do that without warning!"

The angel reached up and began to loosen his tie from his neck as though he were being strangled by it. Dean watched, mesmerized as Castiel removed the tie completely and tossed it into the back seat with a glare. Once free from his noose, Castiel grabbed one of the round candies still on the floor and brought it to his lips and into his mouth, chewing on it slowly before swallowing.

Ignoring Dean's obvious staring, Castiel ploughed on, "Those candies, the, um..."

"_M&Ms_?"

"Yes - they are enjoyable."

Dean shrugged. "Not as good as the ones with peanuts in them?"

With wide and curious eyes, Castiel asked, "They have ones with peanuts?"

"Yeah," Dean said and then thought about it for a minute. "Wait, have you never tried candy before?"

"No, when would I have had occasion?"

"Yeah okay but still...no candy?"

"No candy."

Dean whistled. "All right then," he said, turning the key in the ignition, starting the Impala.

"What are you doing, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"I'm taking you to a convenience store."

"Why?"

"Because it's the only place still open at this hour – we need to get you caught up on what you're missing."

After a beat, Castiel said, "Very well," and settled in for the ride.

* * *

The two of them walked down the aisle of a CVS, Dean pushing a plastic cart and grabbing products at random in brightly colored bags.

"Come on Cas," Dean said tossing in a bag of Hershey's _Kisses_, "grab something you like."

"I do not know what I like."

"Well then grab something you want to try."

"How will I know if I like them if I have never tried them?"

"Cas, we are not going to do this right now so take something and put it into the cart," Dean said, forcedly calm.

The angel looked on the shelf and grabbed a bag full of something called _Twix_ and put it in the cart as Dean had asked.

"Atta boy. Ooh – _Pop Rocks_! Awesome! Cas, go find some cola."

"Why?"

"'Cause we're gonna make our stomachs explode."

"That does not sound enjoyable, Dean."

"Believe me – you're gonna love it."

* * *

Twenty minutes later and Castiel had never felt such warmth inside of himself as he did at this moment while examining the beauty of his half-eaten _Milky Way_ bar. Chocolate – one of the most wonderful of his Father's creations.

"Now I understand why Gabriel enjoyed chocolate as much as he did," Castiel said with a smile to Dean who sat bemusedly beside him.

"Really?"

"Yes," Castiel said, storing the rest of the bar in his pocket and stuffing another square caramel into his mouth. "It is so...so..."

"There isn't a word in the English language for it, huh?"

Back in the car and back in front of the nightclub, Dean had immediately began opening bags and handing Castiel treats for him to give his opinion on. After much deliberation Castiel decided that _Reese's Peanut Butter cups_ were good but _Reese's Pieces_ were better and the _Twix_ with caramel in it wasn't half bad either. He definitely liked chocolate more than plain, sugary snacks. Holding a wrapped _Kiss_ in the palm of his hand though, Castiel asked, "Why are they called _"Kisses"_ though, Dean?"

"Because, when the melted chocolate is squirted out onto the mould on the conveyor belt, the machine makes a sound like a kiss."

"Is that so?"

"That's what the ride in Pennsylvania says - why?"

"No reason," Castiel said, rubbing his stomach.

"You okay, Cas? Have a belly ache?"

"No - but may I move myself to the back seat?"

Dean shrugged his shoulders. "Knock your socks off."

Castiel gave Dean a confused look before disappearing and reappearing in the backseat - without his socks and shoes.

"Cas, seriously?"

"You said -"

"It's an expression, not an order!"

"Oh," Castiel said, looking at his toes. He wiggled them and shrugged his shoulders before saying, "I prefer not having them on actually. The shoes were too confining."

"Whatever you say Cas - just remember to take the shoes with you before you go."

"Mhm," Castiel murmured.

While absentmindedly sucking on a strawberry _Jolly Rancher,_ Dean looked outside of the windshield, waiting for any sight of his brother. Oblivious to anything outside of their little hideout, Castiel continued sitting stretched out in the backseat, eating candy and humming a tune Dean didn't recognize.

"I would like to change my earlier statement - I think I prefer _Kisses_ the most."

"That's nice, Cas."

Mischievously, Castiel asked, "You do not want me to tell you why I enjoy _Kisses_?"

Dean turned and waited for Castiel to explain.

Castiel motioned for Dean to extend a hand to him. Dean did as Castiel wanted and the angel spilled several of the silver wrapped candies into his hand. "It is very easy to give them to the people that you care about."

"Mmhm."

"Dean, I care about you very, very much. Everything that I do – it is always for you and your continued safety. Always remember that."

Dean looked down at his hand and then up again to find that the angel had vanished and only a single _Kiss_ was left in the spot where he was sat. Dean thought back over what Castiel had said and about these last few weeks with him. There was something suddenly different between them now. Something unexplainable, like a brick wall crumbling down. It made him feel…good – for the first time a very long time. Suddenly, someone knocked on the driver's side window and Dean almost jumped out of his skin before realizing it was only Sam.

"Dude!" Dean exclaimed, unlocking the passenger door.

"Hey, so," Sam said before sitting down on a pile of empty candy wrappers. Giving his brother a _look,_ he shoved a bunch of them to the floor and started blathering about the case and that the location just wasn't right and that they needed to try a different local club in town next time and _blah blah blah_…

* * *

Immediately after parking the car, Dean turned off the ignition and ran to the room with a pressing need to relieve his bladder. When he entered the room however, his eyes immediately went to his bed since he was momentarily startled by something shiny on it.

"What the hell?"

Sitting on his bed and spelling out his name, there had to be at least forty foil wrapped Hershey _Kisses_ and just beneath his name was a box containing the hugest Kiss he'd ever seen. Dean lifted the small box containing a two-pound Hershey Kiss straight from Hershey, PA and scrawled on the top was simply_ Castiel_.

"Dean?"

Dean looked up and, standing perplexed in the doorway, was Sam with his hands on his hips and his backpack on the floor next to his feet. When he turned his back to the room to close the door, Dean hid the large kiss behind his back and messed up the pile of candy so it was just…a pile of candy.

"Looks like the maid likes me best," Dean said grinning, dropping the box quickly and kicking it under his bed.

"Huh? That's really creepy since we don't let the maids into our rooms, ever. You pee yet?"

"Just going to."

Dean walked calmly into the bathroom and Sam's suspicions from earlier rose.

Something was definitely going on with his brother.

* * *

Truefax - I live a little over an hour away from Hershey, PA and the ride thing I mentioned really exists - they tell you how their chocolate is made (and its free!)

Thanks for reading and more soon.


	4. Part 4 Sweet Dreams

Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and there is no money being made for having written this.

Part 4 is here. This was actually originally supposed to be the Part 3 but I was having some problems with it and moved it back. Here we've got some good with some bad. And if you can guess where I got the idea to have Cas' wings being shown in the way they are based on their location, I will be thrilled. Okay, here we go. Enjoy. :)

* * *

_Dean Winchester was dreaming. How did he know? Dean looked up at the pale brown, leafless trees of the forest surrounding him, walked up to one and ripped off a piece of bark and put it into his mouth. The taste was flaky, buttery and distinctly un-treelike… because it was a tree made entirely out of pie crust. Eyes widening a little in pleasure, Dean grabbed another few pieces to bring with him as he continued on the path further into the woods. Slowly his mind registered the sound of running water and he walked in the general direction he believed it to be. When he arrived, Dean looked down but instead of finding clear blue water, there was a stream of dark brown colored liquid flowing past. He leaned over and put his hand into it, and drew it back with a hiss because it was inexplicitly steaming hot. He took a sniff._

_What the hell? "A river of hot coffee?" _

_"Dean?" _

_He drew back as though jolted and standing just beyond the tree line and walking towards him was Cas. Except, something was wrong with Cas' clothes. His dress shirt was the only item that was the correct color, yet he wore no tie and the top buttons of the shirt were undone. His suit was a dark red and his trench coat was a light pink with something big and black protruding from out of his back. _

_"Hey Cas," Dean said, walking over to him, "Busy upstairs so you decided to drop by my dreams?" _

_"Yes," Castiel said, looking around. "This is...strange." _

_"Well, it isn't as weird as you'd think. I mean, Sam sometimes dreams about midget clowns killing him by trying to set him on fire." _

_"I worry for his psyche." _

_"Yeah well...what's with the red suit?"_

_"I do not know," Castiel said, looking down at his arms in confusion, "I just appeared wearing this and..." Castiel looked behind his back and suddenly the black things began to move of their own accord. No - Cas was controlling their movement. _

_"Cas, what's with the -" Dean asked and suddenly the black things expanded, revealing two beautiful ebony black feathered wings. "Cas, what's going on? How can I see your wings?" Dean asked, expecting his eyes in the real world to explode at any second. _

_"Oh," Castiel asked sounding surprised, "you can see them?" _

_"Yeah, they're pretty damn visible to me." _

_Castiel seemed to experiment with them and the wings flapped a few times before returning to his back. _

_"So?" Dean asked, "Am I still going to have eyes when I wake up or did they explode already?" _

_Castiel's stare screamed _Why do I put up with you, you trifling human?_ but the angel calmly said, "As you are in a dream state, my wings manifested in a way which would be easy on your human eyes." _

_"Oh. Well, that makes sense." _

_Castiel shook his head before he took Dean's hand into his and, giving him a meaningful look, brought him beneath one of the crust trees to sit. Beneath them was a comfortable blue blanket which hadn't been there before they sat down. The forest wasn't all that bad; they were still well within view of the coffee river and some of the flowers had petals of what could only be meringue on them. There was also a sweet smell somewhere nearby. The name of the scent was on the tip of Dean's tongue but the thought vanished when a pair of lips landed on his own. Cas' lips...they tasted different. Dean recognized the taste and his brain finally registered the smell as well. _

_"Cas," Dean said, pulling away, "um, not that you're not, well, hot or anything already - but why do you suddenly taste like cherries?" _

_Castiel shifted away and cocked his head."Cherries?" he asked with a questionable tone of voice. _

_"Yeah, the smell of it - it's sort of wafting off of you in waves. It's kind of really awesome." _

"_Well," Castiel said, licking his lips, "that might explain why you taste of...some kind of cream."_

"_Cream?"_

"_Specifically, vanilla." _

_Dean stared at the red covered angel and then finally looked down at his own clothes. It was not normal hunter attire, nor even what he wore before falling asleep. Dean was wearing total white - white jeans, a white tee shirt, even a white flannel shirt covering the tee. _

_"So, wait a minute," Dean said, waiting for his brain to catch up, "you're cherries and I'm cream -" _

_"Ice cream." _

_"How can you tell?" _

_"You are peculiarly cool to the touch," Castiel said putting the back of his hand to Dean's cheek. _

"_Fine, ice cream - and we're in like a forest made of pie. Do you know what this is?"_

"_No."_

"_Cas, this is like Dessert Heaven. Why couldn't my brain come up with this awesomeness sooner?" _

_Castiel stared at Dean after this exclamation. "I worry for your psyche as well." _

_"Well excuse me. What would an angel dream about then if you're so smart?" _

_"Angels do not dream as we do not sleep." _

_"Oh please - that's an excuse and you know it." _

_The two of them, man and angel, had a stare off and the angel was the first to move, kissing again the man who tasted of vanilla ice cream. They went down onto the blanket and looked into each other's eyes. Castiel put his hand to Dean's left shoulder and Dean felt a pleasing jolt shudder through his body. _

_"What the hell was that?" he asked, wide eyed. _

_Castiel tilted his head and said, "I do not know - was it pleasing to you?" _

_"I...yeah, kinda." _

_"It was pleasing to me as well," Castiel whispered into Dean's ear. _

_"Maybe I can make it better for both of us," Dean said, shimmying under the angel and removing his shirts. _

_Castiel waited until Dean was finished and then put his hand again to Dean's now bare shoulder. _

Dean jolted awake, sitting up in bed and immediately looked at his brother. Sam was still thankfully fast asleep in his bed. It was shortly after 3 am and slowly Dean drifted back to sleep but was not met this time by anyone in the dream realm.

* * *

"Angel. Angel, I'm talking to you."

Castiel came away from his reverie and sent a stony glare at the one who interrupted him.

"Well, well – are we enjoying ourselves," the demon Crowley asked with a smirk.

"You know you are not to interrupt when I am speaking with my brethren."

"Is that what that was," Crowley asked, "Because I believe I heard the former hell-resident Winchester's name being mentioned. Repeatedly. _Dean._ _Dean._ _De..._"

Castiel grabbed Crowley by the shirt collar and pulled him down to his level, saying, "Do not make the mistake of making me your enemy now, you _Abomination_. If you touch him or his brother I will come for you. Understand?"

"Of course. Ease up a bit on the merchandise, would you – it's a new suit."

Castiel gave him one last stare before letting go and vanishing to return to heaven. Crowley rolled his eyes and clapped his hands.

"I thought this was an unlimited partnership," he called to the sky.

Knowing he wasn't going to receive an answer, Crowley strolled back to his personal torture chamber and prepared to have his way with the Rugaru alpha once again.

* * *

Lest we forget, this is still season 6. Thanks very much for reading.


	5. Part 5 Secret Dinner

Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural.

Here is the next part of the story. I'm going to be taking a short break after this chapter because I have other things I would like to be working on but don't worry, this will be back sometime in mid-October. I'm including a trigger warning this time for words against homosexuals and implied child pornography. You'll see it when it comes up. Thanks for continuing to read this and let me know what you think.

* * *

Dean waited for his brother to be neck deep in his research before telling him he was going out to find a bar. Sam bitchfaced him right out the door – probably because he was a jerk and this was a two man job and yada yada yada. He didn't even bother with taking the Impala this time as the nearest bar was two blocks away and he had no idea where he was going anyway since he wasn't the one making the plans.

He rounded the corner of their current motel and looked up, putting his hands together, and said, "Oh Castiel, come downeth from thy white fluffy cloud and meet me on this blessed street corner where I might pounceth upon thee and -"

"Dean, though I appreciate the attempt," a gruff yet fond voice said just to his front left side, "please do not do that."

Dean couldn't help the smile that grew at the sight of his angel. "Something more subtle next time?"

"Perhaps," Castiel agreed.

"Well then," Dean said as he put his hands into his pockets, "you said something about dinner?"

Castiel shook his head as he intoned, "No, you are underdressed."

Dean stopped right in his tracks. "Huh?"

Looking a tad bashful for a moment, Castiel barely met Dean's eye as he said, "I have made us dinner reservations in a restaurant a few towns over and they require jackets and dress pants."

"Oh," Dean said, before starting to walk back to his room but stopping.

"What is wrong now, Dean?" Castiel asked.

"My suit - it's kinda still in my room."

Castiel looked at the row of closed doors and back at Dean. "Which room?"

"105 - but..." Castiel disappeared before Dean could even say _but Sam's still in there_ when the angel reappeared holding the suit in his arms.

"Get dressed, we have reservations at 7."

As it was 6:50 now, Dean awkwardly did his best to get his clothes off and his suit on in the darkest corner by the building he could find. Once he was done and walked back to Cas, the angel disappeared for a second with his old clothes, returned and laid two fingers to Dean's forehead, flying them elsewhere. Upon landing, Dean fell into a brick wall and was thankful that it was there to catch him as he tried to get his bearings. Angel flight always left him feeling disoriented afterwards.

"Shall we go then?" Castiel asked, awkwardly extending his hand.

Dean stared at it for a second, nervous about taking it. He wasn't entirely ready to shout to the world "I'm dating a guy" even though said guy technically didn't even have a proper gender. But appearances matter. Dean put his hand into his pocket and walked forward. When they reached the door, Dean held it open for Cas and the angel walked through.

"Welcome to Maison Blanche - do you have a reservation?" the perky, college-aged girl asked once they were through the door.

"Yes, under Winchester," Castiel said, handing his trench coat over to the…coat guy (whatever he was called).

"Winchester... Winchester... Ah, Winchester party of two! Right this way guys!" the girl said taking two menus and walking away.

Dean began to follow as Castiel grabbed his ticket and went after him. They arrived at a table set for two and the girl put down menus for each of them. The atmosphere of the place seemed to be inclined towards romance with its dark paneled walls and hanging plants. To Dean though, the room was just too dark and what the hell was up with only having candles on the tables for lighting instead of turning on the big main lights? Damn this whole "going green" bullshi-.

"Now, our specials tonight are the Pan Roasted Quail. Now, that's served with heirloom tomato cobbler and roasted potatoes. And then there's the Hazelnut Crusted American Tilapia with our risotto, wilted spinach and a smoked tomato coulis. Would either of you gentlemen like to choose a wine for your meal?"

What Dean really wanted to know was what the hell a 'coulis' was but maybe he would get lucky and Cas would know later. Before he could grab the little booklet, Cas had it in hand and perused the list himself.

"We will drink the Saxum 2008."

"Very well gentlemen. Your waiter will be with you shortly."

Once the girl was out of earshot, Dean turned to Castiel and couldn't help but stare at him. "Since when do you know wines?"

"I don't," Castiel said as he leaned forward, "2008 was the year we first met. It seemed...significant."

"Oh." Well, that was cool and unexpected. Dean and Castiel both grabbed their menus at the same time and began reading. Wow, expensive prices for a dark hole where, upon closer inspection, a vent was blowing frigid air over his head.

"Would you prefer fish or meat?" Castiel asked, looking up from his menu.

"Meat, obviously," Dean said looking down and then up again. "You're the one who invited me out so how're you paying for this, Cas?"

Castiel reached into his pants pocket and removed a large, rolled wad of what appeared to be one hundred dollar bills. "Will this be sufficient?"

Dean stared at it wide eyed. "Yeah, I think that's enough."

"So...steak?"

* * *

"Are you enjoying your, um, New York Strip?"

"Yeah, it's friggin awesome. The Filet Mignon good?"

"Um, yes."

The food was shockingly awesome. If they could've afforded stuff like this more often, Dean might've considered going to more places like this. Living on a fixed income of credit card fraud though...

"I honestly haven't eaten meat since our episode with Famine. The afterwards was too unpleasant for me to want to try it again."

"And yet here you are."

"Yes, here I am. Here we _both_ are actually."

Dean raised his wine glass and Castiel wiped his mouth and did the same. "To 2008; the best year of our lives."

"To 2008."

They clinked glasses and drank. Their waitress returned and asked them if they were interested in dessert.

"We have a delicious peach cobbler and what we call our warm cookie du jour. And then there's the cheese plate, pie..."

"Pie, did you say pie?" Dean asked far too enthusiastically.

"Yes we have Chocolate or Pumpkin."

"Oh, that sounds good. One for each of us."

"Very good - coffee? Tea? Sherry? Port?"

"Two sherries."

"All right, enjoy."

The girl walked off and Dean and Cas returned to what was left of their meals.

"Dean, would you like to try my roasted potato?"

Dean chewed his steak and swallowed. "Is it good?"

At Castiel's nod, Dean agreed and Cas speared it onto his fork and held it out for him over the length of the table. Dean chewed thoughtfully and nodded. "Pretty good."

It was so good in fact that he ignored the snort of derision from a business man nearby. When the main meal was finished and dessert arrived a half an hour later, Dean went for the chocolate pie first while Castiel inspected the pumpkin. The chocolate tasted like…well, like heaven. But not the sucky kind with dick angels – the good kind people wanted to go enjoy forever in the afterlife.

"Give it a try, Cas. I think you'll like it."

Castiel gave him the usual confused head tilt and proceeded to put his dessert fork into the pumpkin pie and bring a piece to his open mouth. He chewed on it thoughtfully for a minute and swallowed.

"Well?"

"It is good, Dean. May we switch now?"

Dean traded plates with him and tried the pumpkin for himself. It wasn't bad but he kind of definitely preferred the chocolate. Dean looked up, about to ask Castiel if he wanted to switch back, but the other plate was empty and Cas had a smear of chocolate on his cheek. Note to self, stop giving the angel chocolate. Cas was definitely Gabriel's brother after all.

"Cas, you've got a little..." Dean said, pointing to the spot on Cas' cheek.

"What is wrong, Dean?"

Rolling his eyes, Dean reached across the table and wiped it off himself and put his finger into his mouth, tasting the last bit of the pie he'd not get a chance to try again. Returning his fork to the remaining pie, Dean put the piece into his mouth and, instead of tasting pumpkin like he expected, he was very surprised that chocolate was the flavor.

"I am sorry about finishing the chocolate without allowing you to try more. You did not enjoy the pumpkin so I..."

"You angel mojo'd me another chocolate?"

"You are welcome."

Dean finished his dessert with gusto and leaned back in his seat, rubbing his stomach.

"Are you doing well, gentlemen?" their waitress asked upon her return.

"We are finished, if we might have the check please?"

The girl laid down their check and took away their empty plates. When the waitress disappeared, Castiel reached into his pocket and again removed his large wad of bills.

"Dude, where the hell did you even get that money?"

"...That is not of your concern, Dean."

Castiel put half of his money on the table (which made for a very pleasurable tip) and said he was going to get his coat.

"I'll meet you by the door," Dean said to his retreating back.

He got up from his seat and stretched his back from having sat in just the seat for so long. He was just about to walk away when he couldn't help but overhear the man at a nearby table commenting, "Thank God, the fags are leaving."

Dean stopped and looked back. He spotted the man immediately; he was sitting with his wife across from him enjoying his fancy lobster dinner and thousand dollar bottle of champagne.

"Oh, quiet dear - I think he heard you," the wife said.

"Good," the bigot said, turning to Dean. He raised his glass and said, "Enjoy Hell you worthless, filthy blot on humanity."

"George!"

Dean wanted to attack him with every fiber of his being but he needed to be the bigger man. He couldn't let one idiot get the better of him. George took a hearty drink from his glass and immediately began choking.

"George? George!"

Dean turned around to see a trench coat clad Castiel staring at the man and squeezing his hand in a fist at his side.

"Cas, stop. Stop."

Castiel looked up at Dean and growled, "He wished hell upon you Dean. _You._ You have already been through that misery once while _he_ is nothing more than an unfaithful, insignificant human with an unproven record of money laundering and a computer filled with file upon file of pornography of a horribly indecent nature."

"Yeah fine," Dean said, leading the angel away towards the door, "but we don't do that to people in public places. Even the bad ones. You know that, right?"

"…Very well, Dean."

Dean smiled and looked back to see the bigot meet his eye. Smirking, Dean leaned down and gave Cas a kiss on the cheek, wrapped his arm around him and they walked out together.


	6. Part 6 Happy Face

Disclaimer: I still do not own Supernatural. This is purely for entertainment.

Back again - for a little while at least. I really hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Let me know what you think. :)

* * *

Once they were outside of the restaurant and a good distance away from other people, Castiel grasped Dean by the arm and transported the two of them away and back to the motel. Or more specifically the alley by the wall where they had disappeared from in the first place.

"I trust you had a good evening?" Castiel asked out of nowhere, sounding hopeful as he looked down at the sidewalk below their feet.

"Yeah." Except for the one asshole – or assbutt as Cas undoubtedly would say. Dean rubbed the back of his head and awkwardly looked around the immediate area before finally spotting his Baby. Now there was an idea. "Cas, you don't have to run off do you?"

"Run off?" Castiel asked before shaking his head. "No, I do not have to be going anywhere at this very moment."

"Cool, cool. Come on," Dean said, leading the way.

Castiel followed by his side and they walked to the parking lot where the Impala was waiting for them. Dean reached into his pocket (remembering after a second that his keys were still in the room) when he heard someone nearby snapping their fingers. It was Castiel who snapped and the rear doors of the Impala suddenly opened of their own accord. Dean quickly rounded on the angel and said agitatedly, "If that did anything to the integrity of my car..."

"Dean," Castiel said fondly, "would I do anything that would do harm to your precious Baby?"

Had Cas…? Cas had just called the Impala _Baby_. Cas had just...

"Yes, I did - now come," Castiel said, taking Dean's arm again and pulling him into the car and then closing the doors in the same mysterious, snappy way he opened them.

The two of them sat side by side for a minute without saying anything which wasn't so bad. Then they locked eyes. Dean was the first to recover and move closer as he turned and wrapped one arm against the back of Castiel's neck and head and lowered his back down against the seat, kissing him the entire way. Castiel's own arms reached around Dean, hugging him closer to him, deepening the kiss. Before Dean knew what he was doing, his hands reached down to Castiel's belt, moving aside the coats that were in his way and began undoing the buckle. Dean looked to the angel for permission and Castiel gave him a single nod. While Dean grinned and worked on the pants, Castiel shifted his arms and grabbed Dean's shirt by the front with both hands. Using far more strength than any mortal man, the angel ripped the shirt open which in turn showered both of them in buttons and fabric and also ripped his suit jacket as well leaving the entire upper part of Dean's body bare.

Moving his hand and pointing a finger in Castiel's face, Dean said, "You owe me a new suit for this Cas."

"Fine."

Once Dean finally got the belt unbuckled and the pants unzipped, he looked to Castiel's face one more time for confirmation to continue. Between breaths, Castiel forced out a simple, "Do it," grabbing Dean by the wrist and forcing his hand to the area between his thighs.

Dean grinned wolfishly and returned to kissing the angel and rubbing his hand in the area between the thighs, feeling the bulge there increase as he went. Castiel's own free hand went down the side of Dean's pants and then moved along until it found his ass and squeezed his buttocks tightly which in turn caused Dean to jerk in surprise. After a second, Dean returned to kissing along Castiel's neck and gently removed Cas' hand and placed it against his back instead.

"Sorry about that," Castiel said.

"S'okay."

Castiel put both of his hands against Dean's back and before the human knew what was happening, he was the one lying with his back against the seat and Castiel was now leaning over him.

"Did you just angel mojo us to switch places?"

"I believe I did."

"You're just full of surprises."

Castiel nipped at Dean's ear. He pulled away and whispered, "I have observed humans for over millennia, Dean. Believe me when I say that I do not believe I have even gotten started."

The angel grinned and Dean knew that keeping Castiel around was the best idea he'd ever had.

* * *

Castiel noticed idly that the windows of the Impala had fogged in the time they had been within despite the temperature outside.

Dean at the moment was asleep, lying both on top of and beside him and Castiel was both comforted and conflicted as to how he could possibly be comfortable in that position. No matter. Trying not to jostle him, Castiel sat up and removed his legs from the seat so he could pull his pants back into place. Dean's own pants were around his ankles and his shirt was still in shreds on the floor and front seats.

Castiel exited the Impala without a sound to stand beside the vehicle and looked to the motel room door before him. The door with a white plastic chair settled beside it. The one in which Sam Winchester was sitting on right now, staring at him because he had heard the tell tale sound of wings as he dozed in his waiting vigil for his missing brother. Sam didn't say anything but stood up and opened the door, looking back at Castiel and motioning for him to follow him inside.

Castiel turned the corner into the room to find Sam leaning over a rickety table pouring some alcoholic beverage into a glass and drinking it quickly before pouring again and then pouring a small amount into a second glass.

"So," Sam said, turning slowly to face him, "you and my brother?"

"Sam...I'm…"

"Did it start after that case a few months back?" Sam asked curiously.

Castiel thought over the sentence for a moment and briefly nodded. "Yes, the one with the ghost."

"Yeah, I figured," Sam said before letting out a chuckle.

He handed Castiel the other glass of alcohol and the angel took a few sips, watching Sam as he did so. "Are you...all right with…?"

"With you and my brother?" Sam asked again, now pulling out a chair and sitting down. He rubbed his hand against his face and sighed before drinking from his cup. "I've got no problem with it. I'm just...I don't know. My brother, Dean Winchester - the one who taught me all about girls and sex and...and now he's, he's finally happy with you – an angel in a male vessel? I'm sorry but I need a few minutes to take it all in."

"It is not normal circumstances. I understand that Sam."

"I accept who my brother is but you've gotta understand that this is a little out of left field."

"I know who your brother is Sam. After all, I rebuilt him from the soul out."

"Really?"

Yes, Castiel had grasped Dean tight and raised him from the fiery pits just like he'd raised... "Yes."

Sam poured himself a third drink and sighed once more. "My brother's record with dates isn't exactly clean, Cas."

"What are you saying, Sam?" Castiel asked, tilting his head slightly to the side.

"That if he does anything to hurt you..."

Castiel wasn't exactly clean either - though Sam would never know. "I understand, Sam," Castiel said, "We will 'see how it goes.'"

Just as Castiel raised his drink to his lips again, Dean stumbled through the door, still shirtless and rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Wasgoin' on?" he asked through a yawn.

"Nothing," Sam said sounding mockingly incredulous.

"We were consuming alcohol - as friends do," Castiel added.

As Dean let out another yawn and shut his eyes, Castiel pretended not to see the happy look on Sam's face as this was the first time he'd actually called him his friend in front of him.

"Which way's my bed," Dean asked while turning in a small circle.

"Four paces forward," Sam said.

Dean climbed up and buried his face in his pillow before sighing out, "Still owe me a new shirt, Cas."

Castiel turned to Sam to see the younger human blushing.

"I don't want to know," the younger Winchester said and Castiel dropped the subject.

* * *

The next morning, Dean was more refreshed than he'd felt in awhile. With his eyes still closed, he could hear his moose of a brother stomping around the room, getting ready for the day but Dean didn't want last night to end. Deny it all he wanted, he was still in the backseat of his believed car with the man he… he what?

Dean opened his eyes to find Sam already on the laptop researching and staring at the screen intensely like it was telling him the secret of life or something.

"What time is it?" Dean asked, turning to look at the clock anyway.

"After eight," Sam said, still not looking at him. Weird.

Dean got out of the bed and began walking towards the bathroom when he noticed two folded pieces of clothing at the foot of his bed.

"Cas left those for you," Sam said. "They're your old ones fixed up so he said don't worry about it."

"Sweet," Dean murmured and continued walking forward.

So at least that was a promise Cas kept. One that Sam knew about. Why wasn't Sam asking why Cas had to fix his shirts? Dean turned around and his brother was still staring at the computer screen, not clicking anything or even moving his finger along the touchpad. Sam was smart. Sam was talking to Cas last night, before he'd gotten back into the room.

"Sam," Dean said warningly.

"It's your life Dean," his brother answered sincerely, "you've earned something good for once."

That was…unexpected. "Oh. Well, all right then. I'll shower and then we can go."

"All right."

Dean walked into the bathroom backwards and Sam finally turned just as he was shutting the door. Dean was sure he didn't imagine the small, happy smile on his brother's face.


End file.
